They
by mommiji aki
Summary: Mereka memiliki satu rasa yang sama, tapi selalu mereka tutupi satu sama lain. saling menghindar dan menyangkal. sampai akhir bagi mereka pun tiba, dan tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mengungkapkannya...
1. Chapter 1

Ehm. Akhirnya nachan buat fict di fandom kuroshitsuji ini! nyaaaaaaa~ senangnya XD nachan suka banget sama mereka berdua! Sebastian yang keren dan perfect sama Ciel yang imut dan tsundere! Fufufu.

Dan lagi, fict ini dibuat karena kegelisahan(?) nachan dengan ending versi animenya kuroshitsuji! Ending yang buat nachan nangis sampai mata bengkak (lebai) dan juga kesal! Kesal! Kesal! Ga tau kenapa pokoknya setiap ingat endingnya pasti nachan kesal! Ehm. Endingnya sebenarnya bagus sih, bagus banget malah buat nachan, tapi... rasanya tuh KESEL! Kesel! Makanya, nachan buatlah fict ini sebagai pelampiasan(?) keganjalan(?) yang tersimpan di hati dan pikiran(?) ini.

Well, jadinya fict ini berdasarkan animenya ya. Karena nachan belum tahu tamat di manganya. Hahaha. Lagipula, fict ini berisikan perasaan Sebastian dan Ciel, jadi tidak akan ada dialog dan juga menitikberatkan pada endingnya (karena kekesalan nachan terletak pada endingnya). Mungkin akan membosankan sih. Tapi, silahkan coba dibaca aja.

Ehm. Sebelum nachan curhat lebih panjang lagi, lebih baik kita mulai saja ceritanya. Semoga para senpai yang lebih dulu menempati fandom ini menyukainya. Juga tak lupa para readers sekalian. Silahkan dinikmati(?)

* * *

><p>"Apakah ini akan sakit?"<p>

"Ya. Sedikit. Aku akan membuatnya selembut mungkin…"

"Jangan!"

"…"

"Buatlah sesakit yang kau bisa."

"… Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Yana Toboso<p>

Genre : Tragedy(?)

Pair : SebasCiel

Warn : fict pelampiasan, OOC, gaje, sho-ai, sedikit perubahan dengan setting asli animenya, typo(s), fict ini mungkin akan membosankan dengan tidak adanya dialog.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel<strong>

Iblis. Itulah dirimu. Iblis yang datang di saat yang tepat hingga aku berhasil terikat kontrak denganmu. Gagak hitam adalah wujud pertama yang kau perlihatkan pada hari 'perjanjian' kita. Aku memberimu perintah untuk membunuh semua orang yang telah menyiksaku saat itu. Selesai dengan tugas pertamamu, kau menunjukkan sosok manusiamu.

Menawan. Adalah kata pertama yang terlintas di benakku. Sosok tinggi nan rupawan yang dapat memikat siapapun tanpa perlu usaha sedikit pun. Aku tersenyum miris. Tentu saja, kau adalah iblis. Menawan sudah menjadi ciri khasmu bukan? Memangnya bagaimana lagi kau akan membujuk manusia untuk mengikuti jejakmu?

Janji untuk selalu bersamaku sampai 'akhir' nanti kau ucapkan. Sampai saat itu tiba, kau berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingku, tidak membohongiku, tidak berkhianat, dan akan selalu menuruti perintahku. Aku adalah raja dan kau adalah pionnya. Sampai saat itu tiba…

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan rasa itu muncul. Saat sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku sudah mencintaimu terlalu dalam hingga begitu takut kehilanganmu. Itulah alasan sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Angela menulis ulang kisahku, itulah sebabnya aku begitu kalut saat kau pergi meninggalkanku di Paris, itulah sebabnya kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap Lizzie kecuali rasa sayang terhadap adik, dan itulah sebabnya aku begitu kesal ketika kau 'tidur' dengan wanita itu.

Aku takut. Bukan takut karena kau akan memakan jiwaku, tapi takut jika jiwaku tidak 'dimiliki' olehmu. Takut ketika Undertaker memberitahu bahwa aku akan meninggal saat akan kembali ke London. Takut. Karena itu berarti aku akan meninggal secara 'normal', sedangkan jiwaku adalah milikmu.

.

.

.

"Lupakan semuanya."

"…"

"Semoga kau mimpi indah… Bocchan. Oyasumi."

Pandangan matamu, senyummu, kata-katamu saat itu, semuanya membuatku takut. Gelisah dan tidak tenang menyelimutiku. Ingin rasanya memanggilmu dan menyuruhmu menemaniku hingga pagi kembali menyapa, tapi tidak juga panggilan itu keluar dari mulutku.

Apa maksud dari pandangan matamu? Apa arti senyumanmu itu? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan dari kata-katamu yang mengganjal itu? Apa? Rasanya begitu lama sampai akhirnya mataku tertutup dan aku terlelap.

.

.

.

"Sebastian," namamu yang pertama kusebut saat pagi menyapa. Tapi sosokmu tak juga muncul. Ini aneh, sangat tidak biasa untukmu tidak menanggapi panggilanku. Aku mulai cemas dan rasa takutku bertambah. Secepat kilat aku meniggalkan kasur empuk yang membuatku bangun agak siang dan mulai berkeliling untuk mencarimu. "Sebastian?"

Tidak ada. Sosokmu tidak ada dimanapun. Kemana kau? Bukankah seharusnya kau segera berada di hadapanku saat kupanggil bahkan jika jarak kita berada begitu jauh? Aku tahu kau selalu terlambat, tapi kau juga selalu datang di saat yang tepat. Takut. Rasanya aku ingin menangis mengetahui kali ini kau tidak terlambat, tapi memang tidak akan datang.

Sebisa mungkin aku mengganti pakaianku. Aku tahu penampilanku akan sangat berantakan, karena biasanya ini adalah tugasmu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya untukku. Aku tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah mencarimu dan menemukanmu, kemudian akan kumarahi kau karena tidak segera menemuiku saat kupanggil.

Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanmu, bahkan kau tidak juga muncul. Rasa takut dan cemasku berubah menjadi kekesalan. Kesal karena kau mengacuhkanku.

"Aku bisa kembali ke London sendiri," tekadku.

Tekadku memang kuat. Tapi ternyata di dunia ini tekad dan keyakinan saja memang tidak cukup. Tidak satupun yang mau menuruti kemauanku seperti kau menuruti semua keinginanku. Menyedihkan. Bahkan kucing pun mencakarku. Makhluk yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini. Mengingatnya semakin membuatku sedih.

"Sebastian."

.

.

.

"Kau… akan mati…"

Aku akan mati? Dimana? Di kapal inikah? Atau di London? Undertaker hanya memberitahukan kalau aku akan mati. Bagaimana? Apakah itu berarti aku mati… secara 'normal'?

Tidak! Tidak! Bukankah aku berjanji akan memberikan jiwaku pada Sebastian? Lalu… kenapa Undertaker tahu aku akan mati sebentar lagi? Bagaimana?

Aku berlari. Mencari nahkoda atau siapapun yang bertugas di kapal ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus kembali ke London!" Nahkoda bodoh! Kenapa dia berputar menjauhi London yang sudah ada di depan mata? Apa karena kebakaran itu?

"Turunkan sekocinya! Aku harus kembali ke London!"

"Sekoci? Hanya untuk anak kecil sepertimu? Memang kau punya uang berapa heh anak kecil?"

"Apa? Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku harus segera kembali ke London—"

London? Kenapa aku harus kembali ke sana? Kenapa? Memoriku kembali saat dulu Angela nyaris berhasil menulis ulang kisahku. Bukankah saat itu aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi karena dengan hilangnya dendam dan kebencianku 'Ciel' sama saja tidak ada? Lalu… siapa 'Ciel' yang berdiri disini… sekarang ini? Siapa?

"Khu… Hahahaha." Pria di hadapanku terlihat bingung denganku yang tiba-tiba tertawa. Secepatnya kulepas cincin keluargaku, cincin yang menandakan aku adalah kepala keluarga Phantomive dan menunjukkannya pada Pria di hadapanku.

"Cepat turunkan sekocinya!"

.

.

.

"Bukankah kau punya peluru yang asli, Bard?" Kulihat ketiga pelayanku yang sebenarnya bertugas sebagai pelindung mansion rumahku terkejut. "Lihat matanya. Pluto sudah tidak tahu lagi siapa dirinya. Keadaannya yang sekarang jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada mati."

Mereka terlihat merenung sebentar kemudian segera bersiap. Mereka telah menetapkan hati mereka walau air mata mengucur deras dari mata mereka. Kulihat mereka mulai bergerak, ini juga menjadi kesempatanku.

Aku harus pergi. Ya. Aku harus pergi. Karena aku akan mati. Aku bisa melihat istana ratu yang semakin dekat. Sampai di depan halaman, aku meloncat turun dari kuda yang tadi kutumpangi dan segera menghadap pengawal yang berjaga.

"Earl of Phantomive. Ciel Phantomive." Tidak ada jawaban. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk.

"Waktunya terhenti. Sepertinya ini jebakan ya," kakiku terus melangkah menuju kamar ratu. Dalang yang menyebabkan kebakaran di mansion Phantomive yang mengakibatkan keluargaku terbunuh dan membuatku melakukan kontrak dengan iblis.

"KYAAAA!" Teriakan itu terdengar dari belakang saat aku masih terpaku melihat ratu—yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya karena perbuatan Angel, sekarang ini tak lebih dari seonggok mayat. "Tsk." Aku segera berlari keluar kamar ratu dan berusaha keluar dari istana. Dekat pintu keluar, langkahku terhenti dan aku telah terkepung.

"Siapa yang telah berani membunuh ratu?"

"Aku Earl of Phantomive. Ciel Phantomive."

"Anjing Penjaga Ratu? Bagaimana?" Aku dapat mendengar nada tidak percaya dari mereka. aku mencoba memberitahukan mereka kalau aku bukanlah pembunuh ratu, tapi mereka terlihat tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan berakhir di sini—"

Aku merasakan sesuatu menembusku. Peluru pengawal itu mengenaiku dan aku melihat darah kemudian aku roboh. Tidak. Apakah aku memang akan mati disini? Tidak. Bukankah jiwaku adalah milik iblis itu?

Saat kupikir aku benar-benar akan tamat di sini. Seseorang melindungiku. Mataku terbuka perlahan.

"Sebastian."

.

.

.

"Tunggulah di sini Bocchan."

Menunggu? Tidak. Tidak akan. Dia akan melawan Malaikat obsesian itu di atas jembatan sana sementara aku harus menunggu di sebelah perahu yang kami gunakan untuk sampai ke sini? Tentu tidak!

"Tidak! Aku ikut!"

Akhirnya kami naik ke atas dan melihat Angel bodoh itu di sana.

"Tunggulah di sini Bocchan. Tidak ada tempat terbaik lagi untuk menonton." Aku menurut.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pertarungan itu selesai. Semuanya selesai. Kontrakku dengannya pun akan berakhir. Kulihat pulau yang akan kami datangi. Tibanya di sana, Sebastian menggendongku menuju tempat terakhir kami—aku lebih tepatnya.

"Apakah ini akan sakit?" Aku tidak akan berbohong kali ini. Aku sedikit takut. Ini saat terakhirku bersamamu.

"Ya. Sedikit. Aku akan membuatnya selembut mungkin…"

"Jangan!"

"…"

"Buatlah sesakit yang kau bisa." Agar aku bisa mengingat setiap perbuatan buruk yang kulakukan selama hidupku yang singkat. Agar aku bisa merasakan semua sakit mereka. Kulihat kau membungkuk seperti hal yang biasa kau lakukan saat menerima perintahku.

"… Yes, My Lord."

Kau berdiri. Melepaskan sarung tanganmu dan mulai melangkah maju. Inikah 'waktu'nya. Saat terakhirku. Ya. Ini adalah 'akhir' yang kau katakan bukan. Ketakutanku memudar seiring langkahmu yang semakin dekat. Sebastian. Apa ini akan menjadi akhir kita bersama?

Tanganmu yang tadi sudah terbebas dari sarung tangan mulai membelai wajahku. Sebastian. Inilah waktunya. Aku tahu. Mana yang akan lebih sakit? Saat jiwaku dimakan olehmu… atau hatiku saat ini? Penutup mataku terbuka. Sudah semakin dekat. Akhirku… Akhir kebersamaanku denganmu.

Mata biruku dapat melihatmu mendekatkan dirimu padaku. Waktuku telah tiba. Sebastian. Inikah akhir kebersamaan kita? Inikah akhirku dan akhir kisah kita? Ternyata kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Tentu saja. Kau adalah iblis dan aku manusia. Kita terikat karena kontrak. Dan ini saat kita mengakhirinya. Seandainya aku berani mengatakan ini padamu. Sebastian…

…Aku mencintaimu…

.

Ciel/Fin

.

* * *

><p>nachan tahu kok ini aneh banget. gaje pula. tau deh ini gagal. tapi pengen banget nachan publish, jadilah nachan publish. bagaimana? Aneh kah? Semoga ini tidak menjadi sampah di fandom ini. ini diambil dari versi animenya. Karena memang nachan baru tahu tamatnya versi anime. Manganya belum. Udah gitu sebenarnya ini dibuat sebagai bentuk kekesalan nachan pada endingya. Emang bagus, tapi ada yang buat nachan kesel banget. Kalau ingat rasanya kesal. Tapi gak tahu juga sih kenapa. Mungkin karena endingnya yang terasa damai ya?<p>

Oke. Karena nachan langsung mengapdet chapter2nya juga. Silahkan dibaca juga jika berkenan. Chapter2nya menceritakan dari sudut pandang Sebastian. Kalau berkenan silahkan dibaca juga chapter2nya.

Silahkan di-review, atau mungkin saran dan kritik? Silahkan silahkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian<strong>

Aku menemukan sosokmu yang terbaring dengan orang-orang busuk yang mengelilingimu. Aku mendengarmu berteriak, memohon, merintih, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka tersentuh untuk melepaskanmu. Aku yang terbiasa dengan segala jeritan, permohonan, dan rintihan entah kenapa terdorong untuk menolongmu. Saat kusadar, aku dan kau sudah terikat kontrak. Kontrak terkutuk itu.

Sebastian Michaelis. Nama yang kau berikan untukku sejak kita memulai 'permainan' ini. Aku yang akan menuruti semua perintahmu, bertindak sebagai pion yang akan selalu mematuhi semua perintah raja. 'Permainan' yang akan menuntutmu mengorbankan siapa saja asalkan tujuanmu tercapai. Kau tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk menjadi sekutumu.

12 tahun. Umur yang terlalu muda untuk mengakhiri hidup dengan membuat kontrak dengan iblis. Tapi keadaan mendesakmu. Keadaan yang juga memaksamu untuk menjadi dewasa dan tidak cengeng. Membuatmu kehilangan cara tersenyum dan tertawa. Membuatmu lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak-anak ataupun merasakan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama kita bersama. Kebersamaan kita selama ini membuatku sadar, bahwa kau memang begitu menarik. Bukan hanya menarik untuk menjadi makanan, tapi juga dalam hal lain.

Kau begitu bekerja keras, menyukai tantangan, tidak mudah terpengaruh, berpendirian kuat, dan yang terpenting, kau pandai menyembunyikan dan mengontrol emosimu. Walau ada beberapa kejadian yang membuatmu lepas control. Tapi kau sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Atau bagaimana perasaanmu saat bibimu yang dikenal sebagai Madam Red meninggal. Aku tahu kau sangat terpukul olehnya. Tapi kau menekan kesedihanmu di tempat paling dalam.

Aku tahu sebenarnya dibalik semua rasa dendam dan kebencianmu kau 'masih' memiliki hati yang baik. Kesetiaanmu pada ratu, kabaikanmu membuat makam untuk korban Jack The Ripper yang tidak diketahui keluarganya, kesedihanmu ditinggal oleh orang-orang yang kau sayangi, rasa sayang untuk Lizzie yang sudah kau anggap adik kandungmu, kebaikanmu pada pelayan-pelayanmu, kesedihanmu untuk polisi bodoh yang menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungimu, keraguanmu untuk membunuh orang-orang yang tidak terlibat, juga ketakutanmu akan kontrak kita.

Aku mengetahui semuanya. Sedalam apapun kau menyembunyikannya dariku, aku akan tahu. Karena entah kenapa rasa itu tumbuh tanpa izin. Seperti rumput liar yang tumbuh sekalipun tidak diinginkan. Perasaan itu…

.

.

.

"Lihat. Keadaanmu sudah seperti ini tapi kau masih setia padanya?"

"Yang kuinginkan kali ini bukan hanya sekedar jiwanya, tapi yang kuinginkan adalah dia seutuhnya." Jawabku yakin saat malaikat bodoh itu bertanya.

Aku tidak bohong. Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak akan berbohong padamu? Karena yang kuinginkan darimu memang bukan hanya jiwamu, tapi juga seluruh hati dan tubuhmu. Aku menginginkanmu, bukan hanya sebagai makananku, tapi menjadi milikku.

Aku sangat tahu malaikat—Angela—sangat tidak puas akan jawabanku. Terbukti dengan dia yang kembali mencambuki tubuhku, menambahkan bekas-bekas luka sebelumnya yang sudah dibuat oleh algojo idiot tadi dan cambukannya yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menghantamku. Sakit ini hanya menjadi bumbu renyah saja bagiku. Kesakitan bukan hal asing untuk aku yang adalah iblis ini.

Angela bodoh itu sudah pergi. Sekarang kembali algojo idiot itu yang akan 'mengeksekusi'ku. Benar-benar bodoh, lihat saja bagaimana wajahnya yang tolol itu berbinar karena akan menyakitiku. Diam dan menerima perbuatannya menjadi pilihanku. Karena ini adalah perintah Bocchan.

Algojo itu baru akan memulai lagi eksekusinya. Aku tersenyum sinis. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam kali ini, algojo bodoh. Bocchan sudah memanggilku.

.

.

.

PLAK

Aku terpaku. Bocchan baru saja menamparku. Pipiku memang sedikit memerah, tapi aku tidak merasa itu sakit. Rasa sakit itu terasa di tempat lain. Menyedihkan. Bocchan menamparku karena polisi bodoh itu. Padahal polisi itu saja yang berkeinginan untuk menjadikan dirinya tameng.

Aku memandang datar pada tubuh tak bernyawa yang sedang diratapi oleh Bocchan. Albertain. Polisi idiot yang sudah menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Bocchan. Ini salah satu hal yang paling kubenci. Belum lagi perasaan lain yang menyelinap melihat kesedihan Bocchan untuk orang itu. Aku kesal melihat Bocchan memperhatikan orang lain.

.

.

.

"Lupakan semuanya."

"…"

"Semoga kau mimpi indah… Bocchan. Oyasumi."

Aku menutup pintu perlahan. Bocchan. Baru pertama kali perpisahan dengan orang yang mengikat kontrak denganku dengan cara ini dan terasa seperti ini. Mungkin karena kau special? Mungkin.

Perpisahan. Ya. Aku dan Bocchan telah terlepas kontrak. Karena hati 'kotor' Bocchan mulai luntur. Tidak mungkin bagiku bersama seseorang yang tidak memiliki perasaan benci di hatinya. Terbukti dengan sikap Bocchan siang tadi. Pertempuranku dengan pengawal ratu yang ternyata adalah seorang Angel. Bocchan tidak membiarkan siapapun terluka dan lagi… Bocchan membebaskan ratu—yang menjadi alat Angel dan telah menghancurkan hidupnya—kabur, padahal dia telah memberi perintah untuk menghabisi mereka. Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untukku bersama Bocchan. Karena orang yang ingin dia bunuh telah ia lepas begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Bocchan," gumamku tanpa sadar ketika melihatmu berjuang untuk kembali ke London seorang diri. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti orang ling-lung begitu. Tapi apa boleh buat, hatimu yang dipenuhi dendam dan kebencian perlahan mulai luntur. Hal itu membuat kontrak kita menghilang. Aku yang sekarang tidak memiliki tuan hanya bisa memperhatikanmu. Memperhatikan tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

Sebenarnya aku senang, dengan begitu kesempatanmu untuk pergi ke surga terbuka. Tapi ini menyedihkan. Aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sisimu. Tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku memandang nanar padamu yang meringkuk di pinggir jalan itu. Kau pasti lelah dan kelaparan, juga kedinginan.

"Bocchan."

.

.

.

Aku memandang datar pada London yang saat ini sedang terbakar. Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Karena aku bergerak sesuai perintah tuanku, dan aku yang sekarang ini tidak memiliki tuan. Maka hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Melihat.

Aku mendengar kepakan sayap dan melihat butler ratu—yang ternyata adalah Malaikat berdiri di sana dan mulai berbicara tidak jelas. Aku hanya diam dan memandang datar tiga pelayan bodoh yang sedang berusaha 'mengembalikan' Pluto—Anjing Iblis yang sudah tidak tahu lagi siapa dirinya. Tindakan yang sia-sia. Tidak lama kemudian, aku terkejut, tapi masih memasang wajah datarku.

Bocchan. Dia berhasil kembali ke London rupanya. Apa yang akan kau perbuat sekarang Bocchan?

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu menarik perhatianku kembali pada Malaikat yang sudah selesai berbicara sendiri itu.

.

.

.

"Sebastian…"

"Seperti kata anda, Bocchan. Anda tidak akan berakhir di sini."

Aku kembali padamu. Karena 'tekad'mu telah kembali. Maka, sekali lagi kontrak itu tercipta. Aku dapat melihat kilat ketidakpercayaan di mata biru indah itu. Aku segera menggendong tuan kecilku itu keluar. Menghentikan perdebatan kami.

"K—Kau… bukan manusia…?" Ucap pengawal yang tersisa dan melihat serta mendengar semua dialogku dan Bocchan. Langkahku terhenti dan aku berbalik.

"Tidak. Aku hanyalah seorang butler biasa." Dan segera mengajak Bocchan untuk menyelesaikan ini semua.

.

.

.

Pertarungan dengan Angel Angela telah selesai. Sekarang kita akan menuju tempat terakhir kita—kau. Kita berbicara terus selama perjalanan ini dan aku tetap mendayung. Aku melihatmu memperhatikan perairan di bawah kita. Semua memorimu selama kau hidup terputar. Seperti rol film yang biasa keluar saat shinigami mencabut nyawa seseorang. Emosimu selama kau hidup yang menjelma menjadi cahaya-cahaya yang beterbangan layaknya kunang-kunang begitu indah. Kau begitu terkesima.

Aku mendekat padamu. Melihat apa yang kau pungut dari air. Bunga biru. Aku memintanya, mencoba membuat bunga itu seperti cincin. Seperti cincin keluargamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin menjadi butler yang sempurna sampai akhir."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan hal besar."

Aku memandangmu. Makhluk terindah yang pernah kulihat. Rupamu seperti malaikat, tapi kebencianmu membuatmu seperti iblis. Karena kau telah membuat kontrak terkutuk ini.

.

.

.

Aku mendudukkan Bocchan pada satu-satunya tempat duduk di sana. Kontrakku dan Bocchan hampir usai. Tinggal menyelesaikan tugas akhirku saja.

Tugas terakhir yang entah sejak kapan tidak ingin kulakukan tapi tetap harus kulakukan. Karena inilah 'perjanjian' kita. Ikatan di antara kita hanya seperti ini. Ikatan antara tuan dan pelayan. Kontrak yang menyatukan kita, juga yang akan memisahkan kita.

Bocchan. Sudah beberapa kali kau diberi kesempatan untuk melepas kontrak ini. Tapi kau bersikukuh mempertahankan ini. Entah kau ini bodoh atau baik. Kau berbeda kau tahu. Manusia pasti akan mengambil kesempatan itu. Tapi kau tidak. Aneh.

"Apakah ini akan sakit?" Suaramu terdengar datar seperti biasa. Tidakkah kau takut?

"Ya. Sedikit. Aku akan membuatnya selembut mungkin…"

"Jangan!"

"…"

"Buatlah sesakit yang kau bisa." Tidak. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah menyakitimu. Tapi, kenapa kau justru meminta hal itu Bocchan? Aku tahu kau sangat keras kepala. Mungkin kepala batu. Ini adalah tugas terakhirku. Dan ini adalah permintaan terakhirmu. Maka…

"… Yes, My Lord."

Aku melepas sarung tanganku dan mulai berjalan ke tempatmu duduk. Seandainya saat ini tidak akan datang. Sungguh. Aku sangat tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat tenang? Matamu bahkan tidak memantulkan hal lain selain bayanganku. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak takut?

Tanganku yang telah terlepas sarung tangan membelai wajahmu. Wajah yang selalu kukagumi sekaligus yang tidak akan pernah kutemui selamanya sebentar lagi. Karena aku. Ini adalah kontrak dan ini sudah menjadi peraturan mutlak yang sah. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa melanggar kontrak ini.

Ini merupakan tugasku yang terakhir. Rasanya menyakitkan kau tahu? Tanganku yang membelai wajahmu mulai melepas penutup mata yang setia menyembunyikan lambang kontrak itu. Setelah aku dapat melihat kedua bola matamu, aku mendekatkan diri padamu. Dapat kulihat memang hanya bayangan diriku saja yang terpantul di sana. Tidak ada emosi sama sekali.

Sekeras apapun aku ingin menolak tugas ini. Tapi, tidak bisa. Rasanya aku tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Karena aku hanyalah seorang pengecut, yang tidak berani mengatakan…

…Aku mencintaimu…

.

**Sebastian/Fin**

**.**

* * *

><p>Huah. Ini yang terakhir. Benar-benar tamat disini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Nachan merasa ada yang ganjal. Tapi tidak menemukan apa. mungkin readers ada yang bisa menemukannya? Kasih tahu nachan ya? ini kayaknya juga sedikit alternatif nih, soalnya nachan memasukkan beberapa imajinasi nachan di sini.<p>

Hum. Semoga fict pertama ini tidak mengecewakan dan tidak jelek-jelek amat untuk bisa bertahan disini. Jikalau fict ini memang tidak layak, nachan akan menghapusnya.

Oke. Nachan minta pendapat, saran dan kritiknyaaa~

**Review?**


End file.
